Empath
by Careysgurl637
Summary: When Annie and Jack find out how they really feel for one another, they test things out. This is a story of how Annie and Jack first get together. Unexpected event brings them 2gether. R/R! FINISHED! Didn't really change much so if you already read all o
1. Chapter 1-- The Beginning

Empath  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters of So Weird, yeah yea, blah blah blah, but the characters I own are Constance Burke and Michelle Burke, these are the characters that I probably will usually have in my fics. R/R and enjoy.  
  
Author's Note: This story came to me when I was watching Charmed. Empaths are people who can feel what others feel. They have this capablility that only few humans posess because others usually cant handle all those feelings at once. Read on and you'll understand.  
  
Prologue: Do you ever wonder if people can really read your mind? Well not exactly read your mind, but I know people that notice they way you feel. It's like a God-given gift that you admire about that person. When you're in trouble, or sad but just dont wanna show it, there are some people in this world that "just know." Kinda creepy, huh?  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Dad, would ya hurry it up alil??" Carey Bell said anxiously, trying to unwrinkle his navy blue collared shirt. "We're gunna be late! I haven't seen Connie in like what? FOREVER! come on Dad!"  
"Son would you give me time?! Traffic, Airport, not a good mix." Ned, Carey's dad, protested.  
*ughh, we're gunna be late... Constance is gunna kill me* Carey thought to himself.  
"Whoa, Carey, lookin pretty snazzy!" Annie said, smiling.  
"Thanx, at least one person seems to think so." Carey said smiling back. "Do you think I over-did this?"  
"Not a chance. Besides, you haven't seen her since you dropped out of college right? She was your girlfriend before, and you're trying to start over? Correct?" Annie was trying to make Carey feel a lil better.  
"Correct.... *sigh* I was so happy she accepted the offer! Thanx Mrs.P for considering this!" Carey glanced at Molly, seeing her smile.  
"Nada prob Carey." she laughed seeing how anxious he looked.  
"We're here!" Ned screamed out.   
"Finally!" Carey said, leaping out of the bus, he ran looking up to see where Flight 445 was being loaded off. He finally got to the tunnel and started looking around nervously.  
"CAREY!!!!" a voice said in the distance, yet coming closer. Suddenly 120 more pounds had been in Carey's arms.   
"Constance! Oh my goodness! You dont know how long I've missed you!" Carey's face glowed as he hugged the brunette firmly.  
"ughh, Carey, gotta breathe, gotta breathe..." Constance blurted out, trying to breathe, but also crackin up laughing at the same time. "Whoops, sorry, Con." Carey let go, and smiled. He looked over to see a younger version of Constance stand beside her.  
"Oh, THIS *she turned over to her 'mini-me'* this is Michelle. She's my little sister, the one I've been raving about since, well forever." Constance pulled Michelle closer to her. She was petite, and had the same dark brown hair as Constance did. Her eyes were sort of a dark-grayish color, with a hint of blue. She looked to be about 15. *Great* Carey thought, *Annie can keep her busy.* "hi," she said in a moderate tone. "Constance has been talking about you the whole trip here, now I can see why." She gave Carey a smile. He smiled back.  
  
~*~*~* Back at the Bus*~*~*~*  
  
"Oh, so you must be the famous Constance we keep hearing about." Molly said with a smile, extending her hand for a shake.  
"Yep, Molly Phillips, wow, I have like all your CD's. You're the best. Thanx so much for letting me and my sister crash for a week. I promise to be no bother." Constance said, her big brown eyes twinkling at the site of her idol in front of her.  
"Well no problem. Here let me get the gang. JACK! ANNIE! NED! IRENE!" she screamed as all came running in. Jack was a little delayed. "Clu isn't here with us right now, he's visiting my daughter, Fi, the needed some 'alone-time.'" she said with a smile.  
"Hey," Annie said with a grin."You must be Constance, the girl of Carey's dreams." Carey blushed giving Annie an elbow in the ribs. "Or not." They all laughed as the rest of the troops introduced themselves.  
"Hey, Im Michelle, Connie's younger sis." She shook hands with the crew and came to Annie. "I heard you were quite the singer."   
Annie blushed,"why thank you. this could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship." She said smiling and put a friendly arm around Michelle's shoulder. Everyone laughed.  
"Well, what's goin on tonight?" Carey asked.  
"Well, I've gotta do a soundcheck at the club. Irene's goin with me, but first she has to check out the hotel. Ned's....... well I think he's making Annie's history test tonight." Annie shuddered as soon as she heard those words- h-i-s-t-o-r-y- t-e-s-t. "ugghhh..." she mumbled out.  
"Oh Annie, too bad y ou have to stay on the bus tonight. STUDYING *emphasis, but slowly, on the 'studying'* I feel sooooo sorry for you." Jack said sarcastically. Annie just gave him a smirk and replied. "Wait Jack.... dont you usually email on Friday nights? I feel soooo sorry..." she paused, smiled and continued, "FOR GABE!" The rest of the room laughed, even Jack.   
"Ohhhh... Burn!" Carey joked. "Oh yea! you go girl!" Michelle chimed in, reaching a five from Annie. Jack didn't mind... he loved Annie's spunk. He couldn't resist it. "Actually..." he started, "Me and Gabe broke up." The room grew silent and all eyes stuck on Jack, wide and surprised. 


	2. Chapter 2-- Feelings Out

Disclaimer: blah blah blah, I dont own the characters of so weird, I WISH I OWNED CAREY! I hope to make that statement clear to all of you~ ERIC LIVELY (only in my dreams) IS MINE! I only own Constance Burke (Connie), and Michelle Burke- these are my witty, great, cool, characters. (As you can see I'm very proud of them)  
  
Empath  
"What??" he asked innocently. "Look, we both thought it would be best. We haven't been seeing much of each other lately, and well other stuff," he said looking at Annie. "It was a mutual thing. Besides, I promised to love her like a sister, which I do. Im still her angel."  
"hmmm.... well, Jack, as long as Gabe's okay, and you're okay....... I guess we're okay too." Molly said looking around at the nodding heads. They all departed from the room, all going an opposite way from each other, but Annie followed Jack back to his room.  
"Im really sorry Jack, I really didnt mean to-" she said but was cut off.  
"Annie, it's okay" he said with a smile, "besides, I had to tell them sometime."   
"Ughh.... Jack, I still feel bad."  
"Just don't worry about it." He smiled at her, and she smiled back *I love that smile* he thought.  
"Hmm... alright," Annie said, and with that, she turned around to head to her room. *sigh* Jack collapsed on his bed, with only thoughts of Annie.  
"Knock, Knock." A voice said from the other side of the door.  
"Who's there?" Jack said jokingly.  
"Open up." She responded.  
"Open up who?" Jack said and got up to open the door.  
"Ha ha, funny man." Michelle looked up at him. "whoa, someone has a crush." Jack looked at her confused. Thoughts of Annie still lingered in his mind.  
"Wha-what are you talking about?" He asked nervously.  
"Oh come on! You like Annie!" she said bluntly, yet so loud. Jack looked surprised, he quickly pulled Michelle inside of the room.  
"Shhhh... what are you crazy? She's in the next room! and besides, what makes you think I like Annie?" Jack asked with an innocent face.  
"I have a knack for these things." She looked at him, and smiled. "Oh come now, dont feel skeptical." He looked at her with suspicious eyes.  
"Skeptical? What makes you think that?"   
"I dont think, I know." she said tapping the side of her temple. There was a moment of silence, but it was broken when Annie burst through the door.  
"Did anyone call my name?" Jack and Michelle exchanged looks. Michelle burst into laughter as Jack elbowed her in the ribs. Annie had a look of confusion on her face and with that Jack responded.  
"Ummm.... no, I think we were a little loud when... uhh... Michelle wanted to know who was singing at the concert."  
"But Im not singing, Jack."   
"Oh, you're not? Hmmm... ughh... well... then, I guess you're not. Whoops, my bad." Jack said nervously, trying to cover his tracks. Michelle couldn't hold it in, she let out another string of laughs. Annie looked at her and gave Jack a "whatever" face. With that she left.  
"What's wrong with you?!" Jack inquired a little annoyed, yet relieved.  
"Oh come on Jackie boy! Ask her out!" Michelle was now serious, but had a little grin pulling through.  
"I dunno... what do you think she'll say?"   
"Well from just now...... she felt, err.. she sounded alittle confused, but really deep down, she likes ya. Go for the Gold Jack!" Michelle smiled and gave a friendly punch to Jack on the shoulder. Jack smiled.   
"Alright then, I'll try."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* An hour later*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"JACK! CAREY! ANNIE! CONNIE! MICHELLE!" Molly screamed from the stairs of the bus. Soon after the five were in view. "Me and Irene are going to the store, while Ned finds a Jiffy Lube, anyone wanna come with?"  
"Ohhh ummm...... Constance did I leave my toothbrush at home?" Michelle jumped and remembered.  
"Ummm sorry sis, ya did, go with Mrs.P and Mrs.Bell to get a new one, k?" she looked at her sister, then turned to the 2 women, "Is that alright Mrs.P? Mrs.Bell?"  
"Oh yea sure," Molly said with a smile.   
"Oh Constance, if you're gunna call Molly Mrs.P, then you can go ahead and call me Mrs.B if you want." Irene said smiling. Constance smiled and nodded.  
"Alright, Mrs.B, thanx so much."  
"Any other takers?" Molly asked. When no one moved she signaled Michelle to get ready. "Well, Michelle has to get ready, so Irene, you can wait in the car if you want, I have to make a list of what we need."  
"Alright Mol, this'll give me a chance to do some extra planning." Irene said with a grin.   
By this time the 4 remaining teens were sprawled around the community area, watching a movie. Jack looked at Annie and smiled *this is a good time to try* he thought to himself and got up. Annie looked up at him, and offered her hand to be pulled up. With that Jack pulled her up and started to ask the one importance question.  
"Annie..." he started to feel his hands get clammy as he let go of Annie's grip.  
"Yea?" she replied with an eager smile.  
"Will you go out with.. M-m....M-m...Michelle and my mom? We need... umm... donuts." Jack asked with a nervous smile. *STUPID STUPID STUPID! donuts?!* he thought and mentally kicked himself.  
Annie looked a little disappointed. "Ummm.... alright Jack." she said, a bit confused. Michelle passed by, stopped and looked at Jack with a disappointed, yet "it's okay" look, and walked on. "Michelle, wait, Jack wants.. donuts, I'll be there in a sec." Annie said dryly.  
As soon as they left Jack plopped on the community table. *ughhh....... how dumb exactly am I?!* he thought, again kicking himself mentally.  
"Donuts? Dude... nice cover." Carey said with an "I cant believe you just did that" kind of look.  
"What? I was hungry....... I like donuts..... we're out." Jack tried to cover his tracks, but then noticed his hands felt clammy again.  
"Right, look, me and Constance are gunna go get a bite. Want it? I bet they've got donuts" he taunted and joked. Jack cracked a smile, "Nah, man, I'll pass."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Meanwhile in the Car*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"You like Jack dont you?" Michelle sensed, turning to Annie. Annie gave her a confused look and responded.  
"What? Are you kidding me?!" she laughed a fake laugh....."I dont like Jack..."  
"You cant lie to me about feelings Annie. Trust me, you just cant." Michelle looked into her eyes, "trust me" is all that echoed in Annie's head. Soon she felt secure in telling Michelle her feelings. Michelle smiled, eager to hear the details of what she already knew.  
"I like Jack...... but, I dont know, he kinda pisses me off. Ya know? I mean I have these high hopes and stuff. Gabe was an obstacle, now that's torn down, but like just now.... I thought he was going to... uhhh... nevermind, it's dumb"  
"It's not dumb," Michelle said, "go on."  
"Well it seemed like he was going to ask me out or something... but ughhhh..... I was just dreaming it. He'd never do that!" Annie said, smacking herself in the head. "What was I thinking?"  
"You were on the same track he was. He likes you too Annie, everytime you go near him, his heart soars. Trust me, he feels it. And so do you." Michelle smiled, which made Annie smile back. Inside Annie was glowing, and Michelle felt the warmth of that glow, "See, adda girl."  
"How do you know this stuff?" Annie asked curiously.  
Michelle looked at her, and finally caved. "I wont tell if you wont." she said putting her finger to her lips.   
"Alright, I promise, pinky swear." Annie put up her pinky. Their pinky's were crossed.   
"Alright...... hmmm.... where do I start...? I have this gift.. I feel what others feel." Michelle looked at Annie, "usually when people hear this they feel affraid of skeptical, yet... you feel intrigued. You're not surprised?"  
"Oh no no no, I mean I'm surprised, but I love weird thngs... I mean Im not saying you're weird, but wow. This is cool." Annie said with a smile. A sudden silence overcame them.   
Annie broke the silence- "So do you think he'll do it?" she asked with an anxious face.  
"Im sure of it." Michelle said. Annie bit her lip as she got out of the car. *hmmm I wonder when....* she thought as she smiled.  
  
Authors Note: Alright, I know this was a lil slow (this chapter) but trust me, it'll get better, I hope. =o) Hope you like it so far! ~*Careysgirl637 


	3. Chapter 3-- The Test (courage, bravery, ...

Disclaimer: I dont own anything of so weird, nor have the rights to own anything of So Weird. The only things I own is this plot and the characters Constance and Michelle Burke. But I do own the right to say READ AND REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
  
  
Empath  
  
  
"Jack Im back!" Molly screamed into the bus. "Help me unload!" Jack ran towards the front of the bus with a smile, and confidence. As he reached the door of the bus he only saw Molly unloading bags from the rental car.  
"Ughh.... mom? Where's..... well the rest? Like ughh... well Annie?" He asked looking around.  
"Oh I dropped her and Michelle off at the mall. Im going to pick them up later. Did you wanna go?" Molly said unloading what was now the 5th paper back out of the car.  
"Umm.... alright, Thanx mom," Jack said running over and kissing his mom on the cheek. He grabbed the bags and put them in the bus. "When were you supposed to pick them up?"  
"Actually I was supposed to drop these bags off, and shop with them later. I left them at Pacific Sunwear." she said stepping in the car. Jack had come in mumbling to himself over and over. On the way there Molly noticed that Jack was practicing something. "Jack, hon, what's wrong?" Molly said with a caring voice.  
"Um, mom... nothing." he said fakely, giving her a grin.  
"Baby, you know you can tell me anything," Molly said turning into the parking lot. Jack saw Michelle and Annie walking around the entrance of the mall. Suddenly his face was flushed, and his hands grew clammy. Molly looked at him with squinted eyes.   
"Ohhh... I get it...." she said with a smile.  
"Wha-what? Get what Mom?" Jack said looking at her with a fake, "what do you mean?" smile.  
"Which girl is it? Michelle? huh? Those brown eyes get to you? Oh, or wait, Annie? It's Annie isn't it? You can never resist those baby blues." She said with a smile. Jack looked at her in amazement. *she's my mom, yea, but she can't know me THAT well* Jack thought in his mind.  
"Annie.." he mumbled softly under his breath. Molly just gave him a smile. She got out of the car and Jack followed.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Meanwhile*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Oh, lookie lookie who's here." Michelle said nodding her head over Jack and Molly's direction. Annie gave a sigh...*oh great, this is gunna be weird* she thought in her mind. Her stomach jumped when she saw Jack look over her way and smile. "Oh, Goodness Annie, dont feel nervous, just act normal." Michelle said looking Annie in the eyes.  
"Would you stop that?!" Annie joked. "Hmmmm....... Oh goodness, I'm gunna throw up." Annie was extremely nervous.  
"Oh Annie, please dont, it's okay really..." Michelle said grabbing her stomach as if she were about to hurl.  
"Hey guys!" Molly said looking at the both of them. "Umm, girls you alright?"   
"You two look alittle green." Jack said moving closer to Annie. He put his hand on Annie's forehead to check if she had a fever or something. Annie's stomach jumped again.  
"ANNIE!" Michelle exclaimed as she grabbed her friend's arm. "It's OKAY." She smiled, but squeezed tighter on Annie's arm. Annie finally calmed down and smiled. She took in a deep breath, and turned to Molly.   
"Ughh Molly... where are we off to now?" Annie tried to think of something else that wasn't Jack.  
Molly looked at Annie straight in the eyes. "Shopping! of coarse." She then smiled.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*2 hours later*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Ughhh..... Mom! I said I'd come shopping with you intending to shop, not carry all your bags!" he said looking at his full arms. "Out of all these bags only one of them is mine!"  
"Awww poor baby," Annie said squeezing his cheek, "Here let me get one of these." She took the smallest bag out of the pile in his hands with a smile.  
"Gee thanks Annie, how helpfull of you. The bag containing a single CD, my burden has been lifted." Jack said sarcastically, yet gave Annie a friendly warm smile in the end.   
*ughh... too mushy, Im gonna be sick* Michelle thought, but smiled. *oh well, it's working*  
The four strolled down the halls of the crowded mall, then suddenly they heard a gunshot.   
"What the-" Molly said, but was interrupted as she saw Michelle go down holding her stomach in pain, she was convulsing, but Molly could see nothing on the outside wrong with her.  
"Michelle? Michelle? What's happening? What's wrong?" Annie said picking up her head and laying down next to her. "Jack check her pulse."  
"Ughh..... it's goin like 500 beats per second!" Jack's face was scared, but he looked straight into Michelle's eyes. "Everything's goin to be fine, talk to us, what happened?"  
"I-I... I can feel her pain.... she's so scared, M-m..M-m Molly, call.. call an ambulance." her face twisted in pain. Molly turned around and grabbed her cellphone. She dialed quickly and soon was speaking to an operator. Michelle looked up into Annie's eyes. "She's near... v-very close b-by.... th-that means who.. whoever shot her is near too." Her eyes looked panicked. "W-w-watch out..." She said before she passed out.  
"Oh Goodness Jack... What now?" She asked panicking. Her deep blue eyes were full of fear as she looked around at the swarming crowds around her. She heard screaming and another gun shot. This time she knew it didn't hit anyone considering the fact you could see the bullet stream through the air and hit the ceiling.  
"Ughh.... my mom called the ambulance, they'll be here soon. She just left to the entrance of the mall to guide them in to us. Just keep calm." Jack checked Michelle's pulse once more. "It's normal.... she's just out cold. Dont worrie Annie." he looked straight into her eyes and layed his hand gently on hers. "I wont let anything happen to you." He smiled a warm glowing smile, which caused Annie to smile.   
"Move! Move! Get Out of my way!" A rough voice was screaming through the crowd surrounding them. *BANG* another gunshot broke out through the ceiling. The voice grew closer and closer. Annie and Jack exchanged looks, scared looks. Jack and Annie huddled closer together, and Jack held Annie tight. Soon a ragged looking man in a long brown trench coat faced the three. He noticed the police surrounding him and panicked.   
"YOU! BLONDIE! YOU'RE COMING WITH ME!" he said as he picked Annie up by her arm. Annie squealed and tried to wiggle free, that was until the gun was pointed to her head. Now tears were streaking down her face. "Jack! Jack! Help!" she whimpered out.   
"ANNIE! NOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Jack jumped towards the man holding his love as the man held the gun and pointed it straight at Jack. *BANG* the gunshot echoed through the mall floors.  
  
TBC  
  
Authors Note: =o) whatcha'll think, please r/r! So tell me.... what do you think happened?! You're gunna hafta wait!  
  
  
  



	4. Chapther 4-- The Final Conclusion (Who g...

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of so weird, I only own the plot... I also own the characters Constance and Michelle Burke (2 characters I probably will use often in my later pieces, mostly Constance). I WISH I OWNED CAREY! I LOVE HIM! okay now with the fic....  
  
  
The crowd around the three (Annie, Jack, and the man with the gun) were screaming and scrambling to get away from the sounds of gunfire.  
"ANNIE!!! JACK!!" Molly was running in with the paramedics when she heard the gunshot, but was drawn back by the crowds of people either running out of the mall or surrounding the 3 involved with the hostage. Michelle was lying on the ground as 2 of the meds went to her aid. Four meds also went to the direction of the first victim not so far.  
"We've got a gunshot wound to the shoulder," the meds were aiding a dark haired man that was now convulsing. "We need to get him to the hospital ASAP." They took a stretcher and placed him on it, and with that they pushed him to the exit of the mall.  
"We have a young blonde here who seems to have fainted," another med commented.  
"We're taking this one to the ambulance, we just need some supplies there." They lifted Michelle and put her on a stretcher.   
"Annie!" Molly quickly got through the mounds of people surrounding the scene. She hurried over to the blonde figure on the ground. "Is she okay?" she asked looking at the medics.  
"Yea, she just fainted." said one of the meds trying to wake her up.  
Molly sighed and looked around. "Jack?! Jack?!" by this time she was panicking, trying to find her only son.  
"Excuse me who are you looking for?" one of the meds turned and asked her.   
Molly looked at him with wide eyes."M-my son... he's about well 5'8, has dark hair..." she trailed off then regained her sentence,"h-he was with Michelle and Annie."  
The med just looked at her and sighed..."I'm sorry to tell you miss but...well we just carried off a man that fits your description to the ambulance, they're on their way to the hospital."  
"Hospital?! W-what happened?!" Molly was so scared, she couldn't think straight, and her eyes soon welled up with tears.  
"I'm sorry miss.... it seemed to be a gunshot wound to the shoulder... and I think he was convulsing, we had to get him there quick." The med put his hand on her shoulder as Molly started to break down crying. "I'm sorry," was all the med could say anymore. He set her down on a nearby bench as he left with the rest of the medics.  
*I don't believe this... I've lost another man in my life..* Molly thought sobbing.  
"Mom? What's wrong?" a familiar voice said behind her. Soon a warm hand was on her shoulder. Molly whirled around.  
"JACK?!" she jumped in the air and hugged her son so tight he barely could breathe.   
"Mom, Mom... what's wrong?" Jack breathed out with all he could.  
"Jack... I thought you went to the hospital... they said you were shot... you were convulsing... I-I thought I lost you..." Molly rambled on letting go of Jack and wiping her eyes.  
"Mom... it's okay... I'm fine, the man that shot the lady before... he was the one sent to the hospital. He took Annie hostage, and when I ran to, well, "free" her one of the police officers shot the man in the shoulder... he dropped the gun, and Annie fainted as soon as she heard the gunshot again." Jack explained as he sat next to his mother.  
"B-but where were you? I mean when I got here you weren't here. Annie was lying on the ground, Michelle was gone, I think they took her to the ambulance... I mean... where did you go?" Molly asked confused.  
"Well I went to the ambulance with Michelle... they needed someone to tell them what happened to her so I went with them for a moment. The meds said they would help Annie." Jack said with a reassuring smile. "Relax mom, everything's fine." With that she got up and smiled back at Jack. "Umm.... mom... by the way, where is Annie anyways?" Jack said as they started to walk towards the exit.  
"I think she went to the bathroom. She wanted to wash her face, I think she was still shocked from what happened. I yelled at her to meet me in the car... then the med told me about you and I had to sit down... I figured 'yea, cry... and wait til Annie comes back'." She said walking on with Jack. There was a moment of silence as Molly could see her son was in deep thought.  
"Mom.... should I..." he trailed off and looked at her for an answer. He knew even though he hadn't finished his sentence she knew anyway.  
"I think," she said putting her hand on his shoulder, "you should go for it." she grinned. They walked slowly to the car in silence. Once they got there they saw Michelle leaning on the car door, smiling, waiting for the rest of the group to reunite. They sat waiting for Annie to arrive... which she did 2 minutes later. As soon as she saw Jack she sprinted to him as fast as she could.  
"Jack! Thank God you're okay!" she ran and hugged her crush as tight as she could. She let go of him with a warm smile, and Jack smiled too. Michelle then walked towards Jack and elbowed him in the ribs.   
"DO IT!" she mumbled to him loud enough for him to hear, but low enough for Annie to wonder. Jack made a face and then turned to Annie.  
"Here let's get in the car." He opened the door for Annie as she stepped inside. Michelle shot Jack a look and got in the passengers seat. With that Jack nodded to her, and she sensed that the time would come. Jack then got in the car.  
"Annie ummm" Jack started to mumble. Annie looked at him with intent deep blue eyes.  
"Yeah Jack?" They just sat there in a moment of silence when Molly interrupted.  
"JACK! Do it!" Jack was so surprised his mother had that sudden outburst.  
"Annie, I've liked you forever I guess I just didn't want another incident like today happen again." Jack began.  
"Well I hope today never happens again! That's the last time I'm ever going to a mall!" Annie said with a grin. "Sorry what were you going to say?" She said realizing she could have just ruined the chance he'd ever ask. Jack just smiled back and continued.  
"I'm glad that we made it through that. I know me and Gabe just broke up, but she understands because I've already told her. She's kinda into this other guy too so it all works out." Jack sighed and went on. "I guess what I'm trying to say here is Annie you're the most beautiful, amazing, sweet, and sassy girl I have ever met. Would you go out with me?" Jack closed his eyes and waited patiently for a response. When all he got was silence he opened his eyes and looked straight into Annie's deep blue ones.  
"Jack" she started then smiled with relief, "I never thought you'd ask!"  
"So is that a 'yes'?" he asked with a "what-is-it?" face.  
"No" she said. Jack's smile now faded. He looked down and then back up at Annie.   
"Look Annie, it's okay I under-" he started, but soon was cut off by Annie's finger on Jack's lips.  
"Please, let me finish." She said with a grin. "No Jack, it's not a yes it's more like a HELL YEA!" Annie wrapped her arms around Jack's neck as a wide bright smile showed up on his face. Then he kissed her deeply and passionately.  
"Ughh. Please guys, you KNOW I can feel this!" Michelle said with a joking look on her face. They shot her a glance, and started laughing. Molly looked back at the two kids and smiled. *And they lived happily ever after* she thought and grinned.  
  
  
Author's Note: Okay, I REALLY SUCK at endings! So what?! Flame me! Whatever, f'real though. Please, if you wanna flame me, make it a light flame that could be used constructively? And for those of you who might have actually liked the whole story- thank you! =o) I'm glad you did. Now when you review (WHICH YOU ALL BETTER!) tell me. Who do you think got shot in the first place?! Honestly?! Alright thanx. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!   



End file.
